14 February PAe 84 Chaos in the Iron Triangle! Earl MacFarlane Called to New London!
Lantern News Agency - Austin In a rapidly unfolding series of events, it appears change at the highest levels is starting in the Dominion of Texas. It has been revealed by unnamed sources, that the day before yesterday, on 12 February, a messenger of His Royal Majesty King Edward arrived at the Ducal compound in Austin to deliver an urgent message to the Earl. The precise details of the communication are unknown, but what is certain, is that a flurry of activity has started around both the Ducal compound and the Earl's own residence in Houston. Sources similarly report that the meeting was very difficult for the Sir Iain, who was described as being strongly and painfully affected by the message delivered. Even so, the Earl has acted with alacrity in response to the Crown's apparent directive. Ducal representatives have announced that the Earl accompanied by his ward departed for New London on 13 February on a fast naval courier, to arrive no later than the 16th. The purpose of the visit as described as "To confer with His Majesty on matters of great importance to the Dominion of Texas". No other information was forthcoming. There appear to be no additional changes in the current disposition of the Texas military or his Majesties' forces in the Dominion, though there is much discussion within Parliament and within the Texas Rangers regarding what steps need to be taken in preparation for the change, and possible immediate steps to address threats to the Dominion and its citizens. Response from the members of the Armaments block has been swift and positive. Lord Blackwater, the unofficial leader of the block released this statement: "It is with great relief that the people of the Dominion of Texas receive news of the Crown's attention to our current difficulties. We are encouraged by the fact the Crown is taking active, deliberate steps to correct failures taking place at the highest levels of the Dominion's leadership. It is long past time that Earl MacFarlane should have been replaced, and much has gone wrong under his questionable stewardship. We look forward to the Crown tendering relief for our difficulties, and stand ready to do our part to put the Dominion of Texas back on the correct path to progress." Speaking on condition of anonymity, high ranking officials of the Texas Rangers have also expressed excitement and anticipation over coming changes. "MacFarlane was a soldier no doubt, but not an Officer, and has failed to act when the honor and need of Texas demanded. He actions have been bordering negligent by way of missed opportunities to deal blows to the enemies of the Empire, both internal and external. We are relieved that change is coming which will free the Rangers to act in the best interests of the Dominion. In anticipation of his replacement, we intend to initiate steps which will address all of these problems. We have every expectation the Crown will be pleased by the results." In short, there is a great stir in Austin and elsewhere in the dominion, and we all await the crowns coming announcements with the greatest of hope and anticipation.